


Сынок

by WTF House of M 2017 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20House%20of%20M%202017
Summary: Как Эрик впервые назвал Питера сыном





	

Звук открывающейся двери отвлёк Эрика от книги. Леншерр обернулся удивлённо и слегка обрадованно: неурочный визит обещал хоть какое-то разнообразие в монотонной череде одинаковых дней. Часов в камере не было — пластиковые не изобрели — но Эрик давно научился определять время без них: режим дня соблюдался неукоснительно. В одиннадцать вечера приглушали свет, в восемь утра включали. Завтрак — в девять, ланч — в час дня и обед — в шесть. Сейчас, по ощущениям Эрика, было около полудня. Медосмотр бывал первого числа ежемесячно, а сегодня — четырнадцатое. Раз в несколько месяцев приходили с проверкой высокопоставленные лица, но последний визит был всего три недели назад. Охранники проверяли узника то и дело, но они внутрь не заходили: дверь была из прозрачного пластика.  
Кто же?  
Вошедший определённо не мог быть новым охранником, как в первый момент показалось Леншерру, хоть и был одет в их обычную чёрную форму. Не потому даже, что форма была явно с чужого плеча, а потому, что было ему на вид лет шестнадцать. Даже если парень просто выглядел младше своих лет, неопытного юнца к охране секретного узника не допустили бы: всем тюремщикам Эрика было уже за тридцать.  
— Привет! — расплылся в ухмылке до ушей парень. — Не надоело тебе тут сидеть?  
Кажется, кто-то из охраны вздумал устроить сыночку экскурсию: показать, какого страшного злодея он охраняет. Такое уже случилось почти восемь лет назад, только отпрыск был куда младше, лет пяти. Разочарованными в итоге остались все: мальчишка, увидевший обычного человека вместо страшного чудища; Эрик, при попытке взять его в заложники обнаруживший, что в камеру подаётся усыпляющий газ; скудоумный родитель, с треском уволенный со службы, и его товарищи, отделавшиеся переведением с доходного места за то, что не помешали.  
Однако воспользоваться оплошностью охраны в любом случае стоило попробовать. Для начала — почву прощупать.  
— Сынок, — ядовито сказал Эрик, разглядывая визитёра (теперь что, не только у женщин в моде волосы красить?) — ты хоть представляешь, какие неприятности ждут твоего отца?  
***  
Питер даже как-то обиделся.  
В Пентагоне ничего интересного не оказалось (Питер сперва его весь обежал, узник-то куда денется, десять лет сидел, так и ещё десять минут, или того меньше, потерпит) — казённое учреждение как есть, разве что вместо чиновников военные. Заглянул в секретные документы — половина скучная, другая вовсе непонятная. Жрачка на кухне отвратная. Ну, пошёл того чувака вытаскивать. Тоже ничего сложного. Лифтёра (древность-то какая, Питер уж лет десять такого не видел) примотал к стенке скотчем, форму его надел — и в комнатку, где охрана сидела. Как сидела, так и легла, Питер и до половины скорость не развил. Ну и всё, осталось только ключи найти (обалдеть, пластмассовые!) и по коридорчику до конца, где камера.  
А узник морду скривил, будто таракана живьём проглотил, да ещё издевается. Папаша тоже выискался. У Питера отца вовсе не было — ещё до его рождения слинял. Даже фотки от него не осталось. Мама и говорить-то про него толком не хотела. Говнюк, наверное, тот ещё был. Да не очень-то и хотелось: был бы у Питера отец, так все уши бы оборвал за склад в подвале. А за Пентагон наверняка ремня бы не пожалел.  
Леншерр этот тоже — хоть бы спасибо сказал! Силы показывать не захотел: мол, не в цирке. Логан вот не брезговал, а с этого ж корона свалится. А пока в лифте ехали — мало того, что мееееееееееедленно, так ещё толкал что-то пафосное, как он за мутантов боролся. Ну, за что боролся, на то и напоролся. Неудивительно, что этот хиппарь-торчок ему сразу в морду зарядил. Тоже, наверное, достал.  
Только их разборки Питеру до фонаря, он дело сделал, да и к себе побежал. Заглядывать, если что, попросил. Хоть ничего интересного в Пентагоне и не нашлось, всё равно веселее, чем печеньки из супермаркета тырить. А в другой раз, может, что поинтереснее найдётся. В Белый дом, например, залезть. Может, там хоть готовят лучше.


End file.
